Beelzedad and a half
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: {One-shot/tryout} After many miserable moments in his life, Saotome Ranma thought that his life could not get any worst. Well he should had learned by now not to provoke Murphy's law as a certain encounter will bring his life into a Russian roulette.


Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Pre-A.N.:

Seriously? There is no xover of Beelzebub and ranma 1/ 2? Oh come on! Both stories have a similar chaotic universe that could fit perfectly? Well I am not that much creative but I'll try to do a try-out to see how it works and if someone else wants to take charge, be my guest.

Beelzedad and a half.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Action/Adventure/Comedy

Mode: One-Shot Tryout

L

 _You never had one of those days when everything just doesn't come out as you planned since you wake up? Well… every day of my life is like that and this one is no exception. Which bring to my current situation as I soar through the sky thanks to one un-cute tomboy who can't take a joke. Wait, I see land approaching._

KRASH!

"Ow ow ow ow… that really hurt. Gee Akane, can't you just throw me to Saturn on the way?! Better not say it or she would actually do it. Well what ever, I have to gather my self and prepare for my way back home." –Ranma sees how dirty his clothes is by the landing and decided to dust them off- "My clothes became a bit dirty, huh?"

From the riverside close to where he landed, off comes a big ugly man who was floating down the river. Ranma's hair jumped up in fright as he screams, then quickly goes to save him.

"Hey man! Are you all right? Speak to me!" –Ranma said after he pulled the man out. –"Hey! Come on, hey!"

Poking the man everywhere, suddenly made Ranma jump back as said man suddenly split open and from it came a bit light.

L

"And so, that's what happened. Then he suddenly stood up, gave me this baby, said some things and left." –Ranma finished as he pointed at the baby resting on his head.

On the other said were the three Tendoh sisters, which two of them looked at him with a 'stop speaking bull shit' face.

"Akane, call the police." –Nabiki, the middle one, said as Akane quickly moved to the phone. –"Ranma finally snapped and kidnapped a child."

"Ranma, how could you!" -Kasumi, the oldest, added with a very disappointed expression.

"Wait! What the hell! What are you doing!?" -Ranma stood in alarmed rate. –"I am telling the truth!"

"Do you think we will believe that bullshit you just said!?" Akane, the youngest, spat.

"Really Akane!?" -Ranma retorted –"Do you not remember how crazy my life has been and you do not believe something like this?"

"Ranma kun" –Nabiki spoke –"That story is too far fetched, even by Nerima standards."

"I'm not lying!"

"Regardless Ranma kun" –Kasume stood and walked over and kindly took the green haired baby in her arms –"We still need to find his parents. Maybe he could be lost?"

Baby Beel looked up at the woman, this one glanced down at him and gave the baby his angelic smile making the baby go all fluffy and start cuddling her bosom. Somehow Kasume began to feel a bit fuzzy inside as his cuteness was getting to the oldest sister.

"I am telling you, the old guy…" -Ranma was interrupted by Nabiki as she rose her hand –"Yeah, what ever Ranma. Honestly? I do not care." -The middle sister glanced over following Kasumi as she goes to the kitchen with the baby –"Why is he naked anyways?"

"That's how he was." -Ranma defended him self.

"Hey, baby, wait do not squirm please?" -Everyone turned around as baby Beel began to shake about as he saw him self getting farther away from Ranma, then his eyes began to water as sparks began to show.

"KASUMI!" -Yelled and Ranma sprung into action but too late as electricity burst out of him, surprisingly hitting only Ranma.

"Ara…" –Were Kasumi's only words as everyone glances a scorched pig tailed boy twitching in the floor.

L

"So, what are you?"

Ranma's voice was heard as he paced back and forth with arms folded as he looked down towards a baby who followed him with his tiny eyes. They currently reside in the dojo as Ranma tries to figure out what the baby was.

"Another demi-god like Saffron? An alien?" –Ranma stops and pushes his face close to the baby's –"Another demon after my life?"

"Dabuh!" -Baby Beel sets a 'macho face' and raises a thumbs-up.

"Dabuh? The hell that means!?"

"Perhaps, I shall explain."

Ranma jumps quickly landing on a stance in fright as the sudden voice alerted him of danger. Across from them lays a blond haired woman in a black lolita dress and wielding a parasol. Interesting note was her bangs covered half her face. Ranma's eyes narrowed, he could not sense her presence, which worried him. She must be a master in her art, no openings shown in her stance and he had a feeling this woman could be dangerous. But if she wanted to harm him, she had a pretty good chance before letting her self known.

Ranma spoke in a low tune -"Who're you?"

The woman bow to him in greeting as she closes her parasol –"Good evening, you fucking piece of shit, my name is Hildegarde and I am bohchama's caretaker."

Ranma's eyebrow twitched -"Oii Oii… Ain't that a bit rude, specially to someone who's house you invaded?"

The woman kept her emotionless expression as she continues with venom in her voice –"I do not care about the likes of you, you filthy sewer rat; I came for bohchama. You hands are dirtying him."

Ranma stood back up and began scratching his ear tunnel with his pinky finger –"Oh, so you're his parent? Next time do not leave him with a strange man." –the pigtailed boy then shrugged –"But what can you do toward someone who is irresponsible and a stuck up bitch, I mean, have you looked your self? What, did you brain went down to your boobs?"

His danger senses tingled and Ranma dodged by making a bridge as a pink parasol swung by for his head. Hilda's visible eye opened wide as this human managed to dodge her swing, which would have knocked him into low earth orbit. Ranma then swing himself back gaining some distance between.

"Oh? You got skills, still not good enough. I mean, my grandma can do the same thing in her sleep." –Ranma spat, making Hilda click her tongue. –"What? Giving up? All that arrogance was just bluff? I am disappointed."

Hilda stopped and then holds her parasol with both hands, then slowly she began to draw the blade inside it showing a dark look while doing it –"Well… the sewer rat thinks he can bark back at his superiors, perhaps he might need to be taught a lesson."

"Oii oii, you shouldn't bring weapons into an unarmed combat." –Ranma spoke –"Besides, I do not hit girls, even if they are uncute gorillas."

A vein popped on Hilda's forehead, how dared this human insult her like this. She will kill the wretched fool. And with a battle cry, combat began.

L

Outside, crash noises and battle cries were heard; with walls getting broken about and explosion appeared. This alerted the Tendoh household as everyone rushed into the scene. The Tendoh sisters froze as they see a blond woman swinging for what it looked like a sword madly towards one pigtailed martial artist, which this one was dodging with ease and making funny faces at her.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Come on, I can do that in my sleep."

"Oh, you almost got me! Not~"

Hilda fell back as she was beginning to see red; this human taunts was getting to her and she could not do anything about it. –"I give you credit for surviving this long, you piece of shit, but If you think this is my full power you are mistaken…" –Hilda was about to get serious as miasma begins to pour out of her making Ranma narrow his eyes seriously as the kid's glove were going to be thrown away when suddenly he felt heat from his left flank.

"RaaaaaAAAAANMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma found himself face planted. This made Hilda fall in a state of confusion and her youki began to dissipate. Then she realized they were not alone as several people were seen at the entrance.

"Seriously Saotome? Another fiancée out for your blood?" –Nabiki spoke with a bored tone.

Wait, fiancée? Were the thoughts on Hilda.

Akane was holding Ranma down and then pulled him back up by the pigtail –"What's the meaning of this Ranma?"

Ranma stood up and freed him self –"Like hell I know stupid! She suddenly came and began insulting me!"

"Maybe because you did something to her like always you jerk!" –Akane retorted and then turned to the woman –"And you, are you another of his floozies!? We have enough already so go away!"

Hilda blinked.

"Hey stupid! Will you cut it out? She is not my fiancée! She is the mother of the baby!" –Ranma yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at him, then at the baby who was doing giddy stuff because of the fight, and then at the blond woman. Somehow they can't see a resemblance.

"Excuse me, are you the mother of the baby?" –Kasumi came close speaking to Hilda as ranma and Akane began bickering in the background.

Hilda bowed to them –"Greetings, I am Hildegar…" –She didn't finish as there was a sudden crash follow by a tremor. Hilda's glance turned behind them in surprise as she sees the youngest sister with a fist pumped up and a hole on the ceiling and no sign of Ranma.

"Insensitive Jerk…" –Were Akane's last words.

L

Ranma was annoyed, well that wasn't new, as he sat cross-legged and arms folded across the dining table from Hilda who was drinking some tea that Kasumi provided. Behind him was baby Beel and around them, the Tendoh sisters.

Hilda set down her cup and let go a sigh –"Where to start." –With another sigh she began –"I apologize. I am Hildegarde, an akuma from Makai and the maid servant of this baby."

"Akuma?" –Ranma spoke –"I knew something was off." –He said as he moves his glance up to baby Beel. –"So, you're a devil huh."

"Dah!"

Kasumi looked up to the woman with hand over her lips and a concerned look on her face -"Uhm… but, why would you leave the poor baby behind Hildegarde san?"

Hilda's eyes narrows, she noted how she telling them they were devils did not face them at all. How can human take being told a devil was in front of them and they act as if it was being told they were the next-door neighbors? –"Ahem… Well…"

Hilda's background suddenly turn into a scene of flowers as she grabbed a microphone from somewhere and began to tell her tale –"it was not my intention on doing so, this just went out of my hands. You see this baby is the Mao's son and the next king; his name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the fourth! And the current Mao sent him on a mission to destroy humanity~!"

"Mao!?" –the sisters exclaimed.

"Destroy the world?" –Ranma yelled –"Not on my watch lady!"

Hilda narrowed her eyes –"And who might you be to think that you have any authority?"

Ranma stood up with his iconic grin and pointed a thumb at him self –"Saotome Ranma, heir to the anything goes school of Martial Arts."

"Saotome Ranma…?" -Hilda repeated in a mumble. Then a flash-beam strikes behind her head; who didn't hear the tale; the one human who defeated the demi-god Saffron. Her eyes narrowed, now she understood why he managed to dodge her easily before, this boy is no poser.

"Maybe I should have a talk with this Mao and give him a piece of my mind." –Ranma finished while cracking his knuckles.

"Baaaka, it is the Mao. Do you think you can defeat him, stupid Ranma." –Akane spat, looking bored as her eyes pointed outside.

Ranma stomp his feet as he yells to Akane –"Who you calling stupid, stupid? You should know that Saotome Ranma never looses!"

Akane began to count with her fingers, more to Ranma's chagrin –"Except the time again elder Colonge, or master Happossai, or there was that incident with Taro the other night."

Ranma stuttered –"Shut up! I still won in the end!"

"Yeah, after you lost still." –Akane continued with a mocking monotonous tone.

Hilda blinked in confusion a couple of times. Just where did her young master ended up? This is a family of weird people. She should take her young master back; he can't stay here regardless if he chose this boy. Thanking Kasumi as she offered more tea, she spoked up once more –"Regardless, I will now be taking bohchama with me, if you please."

Ranma offered the baby to the devil maid –"Yeah sure, take him. And next time do not give him to a weird man. And do not think of destroying the world, as a martial artist it will be my duty to interfere."

"Besides" –Akane spoke up –"He is just a baby. I think the Mao is pretty irresponsible for sending a baby."

Hilda sweat-dropped as she hit the nail on the Mao being irresponsible. She turned to baby Beel and smiled happily –"Bohchama~ Come here, let's go home shall we?"

Baby Beel looked at her for a couple of seconds then turned away in a 'hump' manner which made Hilda shocked as if someone threw ice water at her –"B-Bohchama? Please come here. It is time to go home." –Baby Beel protested and grabbed onto Ranma.

"Oii, go home kid." –Ranma tried to give him away.

"Bochama!" –Hilda cried in desperation as she grabbed baby Beel and began to pull him away from Ranma and the tug-o-war began; boy, didn't that baby had a good grip.

"Beel chan." –Everyone spoke and turned to Kasumi as she had a stern look on her face. Both of them sustained glances for a couple of seconds, then as he sees the look of disappointed in Kasumi's eyes, baby Beel let go of Ranma and crawled head down to Hilda. And then Kasumi smiled at him –"Good boy~"

Another flash-beam stricked behind Hilda as her eyes narrowed in a screen close up as she glares at the oldest sister in both jealousy and surprise. Just who is this woman?

Their thoughts were interrupted how ever –"We're home!"

Kasumi stood first –"Oh father, uncle Saotome. Welcome back."

"Oh, Kasumi! You will not believe the night I… had?" –Both parents stopped as they stare at the children present. They saw a beautiful blond haired woman and then a baby, and like the usual, the flares were thrown.

"RANMA!" –Soun did his demon head –"What is the meaning of this!? Another fiancée? And this one has a child! Did you dishonor this family!?"

"Oh my ungrateful son! How could you!" –Genma added –"And now because of that you have to marry Akane right away!"

KAPAO!

Genma was shut up as Ranma kicked him into the koi pond. –"Stupid old man, at least let me explain my self!"

Baby Beel was all giddy and clapping by the display of the demon head, which made Soun stop and think in wonder.

L

Several minutes' later, all family members plus guests sat around the table as things were explained by the children. Soun and Genma had their arms folded and eyes closed as they nod and think.

"This is a matter of concern Saotome." -Soun said.

"I agree Tendoh." –Genma nodded.

"Alright, this is your queue boy, go get 'em!" –Soun smiled at Ranma.

"Don't just send me off as if I am some kind of fantasy hero!" –Ranma yelled.

"This is serious daddy." –Akane added.

"But, isn't this like… his usual thing?" –Soun asked, which made them back down quietly as Soun kind of was right.

Hilda sat there still in confusion. This family… really was weird. With a cough to gain her attention she spoke once more –"Even if… I want to or not. Bohchama seems to be attached to you all and I can't take him with me." –Everyone looked at her –"Regardless, another mission given to me was to get him human parents to raise him until he is old enough to destroy the world."

"Like I said, not on my watch." –Ranma stood once more with pride. –"He chose me, right? Then I will teach him the ways of martial arts." –Ranma took baby Beel in arms and looked at him in the eyes –"Listen Beel, I am a martial artists and martial artist are suppose to protect the weak and those who can not protect them selves, got it?"

"Dah!"

"You can not do that!" –Hilda stood –"The mao's orders are absolute and you can not oppose him!"

"Just let him come and try! I'll show 'im!" –Ranma grinned arrogantly at her –"Besides, you're just a maid servant, you have no say in this matter you boob gorilla."

Hilda broke a vein, everyone took the stuff off the table, and then…

KAPAO!

Ranma was squished by said table, thanks to Hilda, as baby Beel observed while laughing happily. –"I'll show you who is a boob gorilla."

"That, he deserved." –Akane finished.

"I knew my eyes did not deceive me!" –A huge ugly man appeared out of nowhere in celebration.

"Who the hell are you! (Plus an 'ara')" –said by everyone.

"Oii!" –Ranma stood back from under the table –"That's the ugly old man!"

"This…" –Hilda informed –"Is the dimensional transfer akuma Alaindelon."

"Yes!" –the man continued –"And as my name says, I transfer demons, people and things between dimensions! In order to transfer bohchama from Makai world to the human world, I drifted down the river. And since half conscious I saw you save me as if I was a citizen in need I realized that this would be the perfect person!"

"Only you huh, Saotome?" –Nabiki inserted with a smirk.

"Gee Ranma, can't you give it a rest?" –Akane added.

"Hey! It is not my fault that my life is so screwed!" –Ranma ended up defending him self.

L

And so the adventures of Saotome Ranma and baby Beel began, with obstacles and challenges crossing their path to make them grow.

"Listen Beel, a martial artist walks with pride and is strong!" –Ranma explains baby Beel.

They will fight any opponent that dares to cross their way.

"Pigtailed girl! You came for me!" –Kuno hugs girl-Ranma out nowhere and gets kicked by her.

Allies and rivals will rise for the future.

"RAAANMAAA! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON AKANE AND HAVE A BABY!" –Ryouga charged with his umbrella.

"You, akuma woman, I kill!" –Shampoo charged at Hilda with hatred with the plan on eliminating an obstacle with Hilda dodging with ease.

Until they face the graves dangers and surpass them.

Ranma faces the pillars of Behemoth, his hand shinning with the king's crest. He looked down to Baby Beel and speaks –"Beel, you know I do not like power ups that is not done by me. Turn it off."

"Dahbuh!"

"Don't you trust me? Remember what I taught you." –Baby Beel nods and the crest disappears then Ranma glares at the pillars –"Saotome Ranma never looses!" –And charges.

And together as parent and child will conquer even the strongest adversaries.

Super Saiyan looking Ranma and baby Beel faces Fuji and Satan in a sea of destruction. –"What is it? Got no more Juice in you?"

"Yeah, I have something." -Ranma spoke with confidence –"Saotome secret technique!" –a pause for tension –"RUN AWAY!"

An awkward pause with the period posting behind them happened as they see Ranma flee.

Fuji greeted his teeth in anger –"Why you MOTHER FU!" –scene cuts off.

In this new tale for the Saotome heir and the son of the Mao, where family bonds and martial arts honor will prevail as Ranma faces the challenges of parenthood and his chaotic life.

 **Beelzedad and a half.**

L

Author's Notes:

Thank you everyone for reading my One-shot/name/try-out. I really do not understand why no one has been creative enough to put these two worlds together given to their similarities.

Although Ranma is not an evil bastard like Oga, he still is strong and the chaos in his life is similar.

I just hope that after me, someone with a more creative mind can take over and actually make a decent product after me with these two. There is potential in this storyline.

Well, thanks for reading, good day.

Until my next work.


End file.
